


Lost in the Snow

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Loki, Rose gets lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Snow

“What do you want me to do, Loki? Just pretend he never existed? Hold back every time I think of him?”

“Yes!” he shouts back. “Yes, Rose. Because it’s the past, he’s the past. Don’t you think it’s time you moved on?”

Her eyes narrow.

“Oh, really? And that business with your father, with your brother, have you forgotten that? It’s the past, Loki; you should really move on,” she spits bitterly.

He recoils like she’s slapped him, and a part of her suddenly feels guilty, wants to apologize. But it’s a smaller part than the part of her that’s angry, so angry, so she keeps her mouth shut, holding on that burning anger in her chest.

He opens his mouth to say something, but he stops himself, shaking his head. He steps forward, and she stiffens, but he walks past her, toward the door, and walks out, shutting it softly behind him.

She lets out a frustrated shout, looking around the room for something to break, something to throw, something. Her eyes fall on the two coffee mugs on the table, one stained with her lipstick.

Here, he said, handing her a mug and sitting down on the couch next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he sighed.

What? she asked, turning her head to look at him.

Thank you, he answered softly. For finding me.

Her eyes fill with tears as she remembers.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit,” she mutters under her breath as she pulls on her boots, buttons up her coat, slips on her gloves. 

She steps out the door, and the cold wind slaps her in the face.

“Shit,” she shivers, pulling the door closed behind her.

She knows he’ll be in the little wooded park near her flat. She’s found him there before, and they’ve even gone there together. Never in a storm like this though.

She trudges towards the trees, her boots crunching over the thick snow. She stops at the treeline, squinting.

“Loki!” she calls, but her voice is carried away in the wind. She sighs, then steps into the woods.

She calls and calls, walks and walks, but there’s no sign of him. The sky darkens, and she curses, shivering in the wind. 

“Where the hell are you?” she whispers.

She turns to head back to the flat, maybe he’s gone back, but all she can see are trees. She turns in a circle, and everything around her is the same. 

Lost.

Of course.

She turns around to where she thinks she’d come from. Surely if she walks far enough, she’ll get out. 

After a while, she starts to panic a little. It’s bloody cold, and this is a thin jacket, and she has no idea where she is.

“Loki,” she calls again, but she can barely hear herself over the wind.

&&&

He opens the door, expecting to find her still angry.

She isn’t there.

“Rose?” he calls cautiously. 

There’s no answer, and he’s suddenly scared, he’s finally done it, he’s finally chased her away. He rushes through each room of the flat, and it’s empty, but her stuff is still there, she can’t of left, she wouldn’t.

He’s back in the living room and he sees that her boots are gone.

&&&

“Rose!” he shouts over and over, his voice clear. He’s not affected by the cold, but he knows she will be, and he needs to find her, needs to right now.

He tramps through the snow, eyes searching, listening for her voice.

“Loki!” 

He hears her, barely, and he runs.

He finds her in a clearing, sitting against a tree, arms wrapped around herself, body shaking.

“Fuck, Rose,” he says, crouching next to her. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Looking for you, you arse,” she manages through chattering teeth.

He picks her up, and she leans into him, her arms going around him. 

“Let’s get you home.”

“Wait,” she says into his ear.

He stops, still holding her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I didn’t mean it, any of it.”

He presses his face into her hair.

“Me too.”

Her arms tighten around him, and he squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on the flat, and suddenly they’re there.

His knees buckle as they land in the living room, but he manages to stay upright. He lays Rose down on the couch, wrapping her in a blanket. He disappears for a moment, and then he’s back, with two more coffee mugs. He sits next to her and she smiles.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she says. “Just… thanks for finding me.”


End file.
